The Magic of Her
by Shura Weasley
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.-La caja había sido abierta. No había vuelta atrás. Canon Ren/Kyoko.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaymer: **Skip Beat! no pertenece a nadie de esta comunidad si no a la maravillosa Yoshiki Nakamura.

**N/T:**Esta historia NO es mía. Pertenece a **halfdemonfan**. Esta es una traducción autorizada, así que nada de culparme de plagio o algo parecido.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Por alguna razón la oficina estaba vacía de los usuales trabajadores de la agencia de talentos LME, lo cual le venía bien. Durante dos semanas había estado escuchando no sólo a su siempre ruidoso y entrometido manager sino también al resto del mundo del espectáculo hablar maravillas sobre los dos únicos episodios de _Box R_ que se había emitido.

Fue una sensación instantánea.

Maruyama Rumi, que actuaba en el papel principal, era una nueva _idol_ popular que había atraído a muchos fans a la serie; sin embargo, la serie se centraba en el personaje de Chitose, un chico que era una víctima frecuente de un grupo de mujeres matonas lideradas por Kitazawa Natsu –un personaje al que todo el mundo amaría odiar. Las actrices que actuaban en el papel de las abusonas estaban en boca de todo mundo; pero ninguna como Mogami Kyoko.

Ahora la gente ya estaba familiarizada con su nombre. Después del éxito de _Dark Moon_, estaban emocionados por ver el nuevo _rol_ en el que actuaba. Mientras su _rol_ como Mio había sido oscuro, el nuevo personaje parecía casi completamente diferente al que había dado vida. Natsu era maquiavélica, manipuladora y haría cualquier cosa con tal de divertirse; sobre todo si _esa cosa_ conllevaba el dolor de otra persona. A pesar de que era una chica de instituto, se comportaba como una mujer del mundo –sin miedo a nada, sin miedo a nadie.

Ren no había visto los episodios cuando fueron emitidos. Kyoko apareció en el rodaje de _Dark Moon _en su apariencia de 'Natsu' así que ya estaba un poco familiarizado con cómo se veía ella en el papel. Entre sus trabajos como actor y modelo, simplemente no había tenido suficiente tiempo para ver _Box R_. A decir verdad, se podía decir que tenía miedo de verlo. Él había estado presente cuando ella había actuado como Mio y fue golpeado realmente por su talento. La Mio que ella había creado era completamente aterradora y cautivadora al mismo tiempo. Él había creído en ella pero estaba completamente atónito con lo bien que había desarrollado el personaje.

La única razón por la que había visto el PV de _Prisoner_ en el que ella aparecía con el bastardo de Fuwa fue a causa de las constantes protestas de su manager. En el momento en que lo vio, deseó no haberlo hecho. El saber que ella estaba trabajando con Fuwa fue lo que le impedía ver el video desde un principio. No quería que ella estuviera en su presencia; ese bastarlo le había hecho suficiente daño y ella no debería permanecer con esa basura más de lo necesario. Yashiro había dicho que ella parecía un ángel pero incluso ese elogio no le hacía justicia.

La transformación que había sufrido como ángel quitaba la respiración. No era simplemente por la peluca o por el maquillaje; era la mirada de sus ojos y las expresiones lo que hacía que su corazón saltara. Una belleza como esa se desperdiciaba en el PV de Fuwa Sho. El _look_ que el cantante llevaba cuando ella se enfrentó a él hizo que su sangre hirviera con furia.

La escena en el pequeño televisor en la oficina general de managers de LME cambió otra vez y Natsu apareció, sonriendo seductoramente y pasando su afilada uña por la cara de una pobre víctima. Una vez más, Ren tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no hacer un sonido traidor o su manager, que estaba de pie junto a él, nunca lo dejaría escuchar el final. Mientras que él siempre había pensado que ella era hermosa, la apariencia de Natsu se parecía mucho en las expresiones que ella usaba en el personaje de Setsu.

Kami, el día en el que ella había salido del camerino de Jelly Wood en ese malditamente cerca de ser escandaloso atuendo él casi había perdido cada pedazo de control que había reunido en esos últimos cinco años. Su inocente belleza se había ido gracias a la sonrisa burlona que llevaba. Muchas, muchas veces había mirado sus largas y pálidas piernas que simplemente arrasaron el suelo mientras caminaba de esa forma pecaminosa que él no había tenido más remedio que enseñarle. Su pequeño –pero adecuado- busto saltaba bajo la peligrosamente escotada camiseta que llevaba. Caín Heel estaba cerca de ser el final de él antes de que hubiera comenzado con su papel como BJ.

Ahora, mientras la veía pasear alrededor de su víctima, riéndose suavemente del dolor que le infligía, sintió su sangre hervir por el puro _Sex appeal_ que ella desprendía. Su delgada cintura se dobló con elegancia cuando ella se inclinó para decir algo y él no pudo evitar recordar los momentos en los que él la tenía tan cerca en su apartamento. Ren podía rememorar cada curva y cada caída que tenía su cuerpo. Sus dedos se movieron con el recuerdo.

-Está haciendo un gran trabajo creando el personaje de Natsu, ¿verdad?

Ren no apartó la mirada de la pantalla y respondió al hombre más bajo-: Sí, es cierto. Después de ver el personaje de Mio, ¿aún dudabas de ella?

-¡Pues claro que no!-El rubio se rio entre dientes mientras empujaba sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz antes de lanzar una mirada cómplice a su representado.-Pero, realmente, ¿pensaste que Natsu se volvería de esta forma?

Ren escuchó el tímido todo de voz de su representante pero continuó fingiendo que no entendía la pregunta-: ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Lo bonita que se ve! Hay algo en la forma en la que se mueve su personaje que te atrae. ¡No puedo mantener mis ojos apartados de ella!

Ren puso sus ojos obsidiana sobre su manager por un momento; su disgusto fue evidente en su mirada. Rápidamente se cubrió con su brillante sonrisa antes de volverse a la pantalla. De todas formas, Yashiro captó el mensaje y temió que tal vez sus bromas había cruzado el límite de lo permitido. Se aclaró la garganta antes de agarrar el asa de su cartera con más fuerza.

-Sí, bien, deberíamos ir yendo, Ren. Tienes una sesión de fotos en veinte minutos.-Dijo Yashiro antes de dirigirse al ascensor.

Ren se quedó allí por un rato más, mirando la escena final de Natsu saliendo con sus compañeras abusonas.

-Realmente no importa lo que haga; ella siempre está hermosa.-Dijo para sí mismo antes de girarse y seguir a su representante.

* * *

Sus manos se aferraron a la camisa de suave algodón que llevaba mientras el fuerte golpeteo de su pecho resonaba en sus oídos. El tiempo pareció pararse completamente cuando, en lo más profundo de su alma, escuchó que, uno a uno, cada candado que ella había puesto cuidadosamente salía volando de la caja de su corazón.

Ella intentó, ¡oh, el cielo lo sabía!, remplazarlos. Pero con esa última y fatal frase, que ella había hecho todo lo posible por no escuchar, desaparecieron completamente. No más buscarlos o cerrar la tapa de nuevo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro mientras comenzaba a hundirse en la situación. Ya no podía evitarlo ahora; no había una mentira que pudiera decirse a sí misma para disminuir la importancia de ese hombre en su vida.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas levantadas mientras trataba desesperadamente de encontrar una solución al problema. ¿Por qué era tan estúpida? Cuando llegó a la oficina debería haber saludado a los dos hombres como hacía siempre. Sin embargo, al ver que estaban viendo el nuevo episodio de _Box R_ que había sido emitido hacía sólo unos días pensó que una oportunidad de oro se le había presentado justo en sus narices. ¿Qué mejor manera de averiguar lo que su sempai pensaba realmente acerca de su actuación que escuchar de él mismo su opinión? Fue ese pensamiento lo que la llevó a ponerse de cuclillas detrás de la pared, justo al lado de ellos, y escuchar con atención cada palabra que se decía sobre su actuación.

Ella sólo quería mejorarse a sí misma. Un día, ella había deseado realmente ser lo suficientemente buena como para poder ser la coestrella con Tsuruga Ren, su impresionante sempai, y actuar a la par con él. El haber estado con él en _Dark Moon_ sólo había alimentado este deseo. Él era increíble. Su habilidad para atraer a los otros actores al mundo que creaba con su modo de caracterizar a sus personajes era algo que ella quería desesperadamente ser capaz de hacer. Si bien era capaz de reconocerse a sí misma sus pequeños logros, sabía que todavía tenía un largo camino que recorrer antes de ser lo suficientemente buena como para ser su igual.

E incluso mientras Tsuruga-san la regañaba apropiadamente o le daba sus consejos cuando preguntaba, ella quería escuchar una honesta e imparcial opinión sobre Natsu.

¡Qué tonta había sido!

Cuando la conversación comenzó a girar en torno a su aspecto debió marcharse o, al menos, avisar de su presencia. Sin embargo, algo en su interior la había hecho permanecer quieta y escondida para escuchar a los dos hombres hablar. Al espiar esa conversación se había puesto en la peor situación posible.

Ella sabía que algo como esto podía pasar en el momento en que escuchara esas fatales palabras venir de él. A pesar de ser bastante ingenua a veces, debía admitir de corazón el punto. Muchas veces, cuando pensaba que esa palabra iba a salir de su boca, ella cambiaba el tema de conversación a cualquier otra cosa o lo interrumpía.

Ahora estaba perdida. La larga batalla se había perdido y ella no tenía ninguna idea de cómo comportarse a partir de ahora. Ella no quería ser la chica inútil una vez más; esa patética chica que sólo hacía cosas que complacían a otros, esa chica que pasó su vida viviendo sólo para ayudar y complacer a Shotarou sin importar cuánto le costara… se negaba a ser reducida a eso. Mientras una pequeña parte de ella argumentaba que Tsuruga-san nunca la trataría así, otra parte de ella, mayor, le recordó que ese hombre era el soltero número uno que tenía tras él millones de mujeres. Mujeres de un calibre muy alto, muy por encima de su escaso nivel.

No importaba si él la llamaba "hermosa" o no. No iba a permitir que nadie la engañara otra vez.

No había otra opción; ella sólo tenía que comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado. Nada había pasado en su mundo, pero su mente y su corazón eran un completo caos, navegando en contra del indeseado torrente de emociones que amenazaba con inundar su ser. El amor no era más que una ilusión; una fantasía pasajera que convertía a las mujeres en simples existencias que se empeñaban en complacer a hombres que no lo merecían, que acabarían, eventualmente, traicionándolas. Ella lo sabía de primera mano y no quería volver a ese momento de su vida.

Ella todavía tenía que vengarse de ese bastardo; no tenía ningún deseo de volver a ponerse a sí misma en esas condiciones de nuevo.

Se aferró al reflejo morado de la piedra cuando se acurrucó sobre sí misma en el pasillo desierto.

_Está __bien__. __Estoy b__ien__. __Voy a estar bien._

_Soy una mujer fuerte, invencible._

_Estoy bien. Estoy bien. Estoy bien._

Ella nunca hizo una pausa en su mantra si quería que sus sentimientos turbios fueran absorbidos por la piedra de Corn.

Haría esto bien. Se alguna manera, haría que el resplandor brillante que era Tsuruga Ren durara. Sus gentiles manos que tenían la increíble capacidad de tocar su profundamente enterrado corazón eran su nuevo enemigo. No era su culpa, después de todo; sus hermosos ojos y su cálida sonrisa habían derribado sus barreras –a pesar de que sentía que debería hacer una nueva muñeca de tortura más tarde.

Lo que era importante ahora era que él nunca se enterara de esto. Ella tendría que reunirse con él en el trabajo mientras el rodaje de _Black Jack _no hubiera finalizado. De todas formas no había manera de que pudiera evitarlo para siempre ya que trabajaban en la misma compañía; además, por otro lado, ella no quería cortar sus lazos con Tsuruga-san. Él era su sempai y siempre estaba enseñándole algo importante sobre el mundo de la actuación. Cuando estaba enfadado por algo, era cálido y agradable y todo un placer tenerlo cerca. Más que nada ella quería mantener ese tipo de relación con él. Ese era el por qué ella nunca le dejaría saber sus sentimientos.

Ella sabía que nunca podría corresponder esos sentimientos pero que probablemente estaría lo suficientemente disgustado con ella como para renunciar a su posición como sempai y pedirle que nunca volviera a acercarse a él. Después de todo el progreso que habían hecho eso podría resultar devastador para ella. Podría ser difícil, pero esa tendría que forzarse a sí misma a actuar normal alrededor de él. No importaba cómo; Ella no podía fallar en esto.

Levantándose finalmente, ella puso la piedra de Corn en su bolsillo e hizo su camino al ascensor. Había acabado sus tareas asignadas del día y no tenía más trabajo esperando por ella. Normalmente, ella iría a asegurarse con Sawara-san antes de irse, pero parecía que todo el mundo se había marchado ya. Estaba bien por ella, por una vez. Se sentía como si fuera a necesitar un descanso extra esa noche después de la batalla emocional que había librado contra sí misma. Además, tendría que reunirse con él de todos modos temprano en la mañana.

Estaría bien, ella tendría que asegurarse de eso. Sería simplemente otro obstáculo en la vida de la nueva Mogami Kyoko que tendría que superar.

* * *

**_N/T: _**_A ver, espero que si alguien que ya leyó esta historia en inglés, me diga que la traduje bien. Si dicha persona encuentra algún fallo, que me lo haga saber porque me gustaría mejorar en esto de traducir. Espero también que a los que recién comienzan a leer esta historia, les haya gustado la trama en sí. De ser así, estaría más que feliz de comunicárselo a **halfdemonfan**.  
_

_Como los capítulos son largos, mi nivel de ingles algo bajo y tengo una vida en la que cumplo con mis responsabilidades, no prometo actualizar capítulo ni más tarde, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni lo que queda de semana. Intentaré ir a un ritmillo rápido ya que estoy de vacaciones, de unos dos capítulos por semana. Cuando termine de traducir los capítulos que ya ha subido __**halfdemonfan**_, iré más lenta. Lo que tarde él en actualizar. 

_Ahora bien, con esto, me despido. Dejad reviews si queréis más..._

* * *

.

.

.

¿Review?

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaymer: **Skip Beat! no pertenece a nadie de esta comunidad si no a la maravillosa Yoshiki Nakamura.

**N/T: **Esta historia NO es mía. Pertenece a **halfdemonfan**. Esta es una traducción autorizada, así que nada de culparme de plagio o algo parecido.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

El ambiente, fresco gracias al aire acondicionado, de la entrada opulenta de LME fue bienvenida para Kyoko, que estaba cansada de su viaje en bicicleta hasta al trabajo esa mañana. Se tomó un momento para mirar sus cojinetes y escanear la amplia sala en busca de la figura alta y elegante de su sempai. Afortunadamente, ella no lo vio; ni a él ni a su representante en esa mañana y rezó una pequeña oración en agradecimiento por la falta de su presencia.

A pesar de haberse pasado la mayor parte de la noche intentando convencerse a sí misma de que podía actuar con normalidad alrededor de él, seguía temiendo el momento en el que tendría que mirarlo a los ojos oscuros e intentar mantener algo de compostura frente a él. Varias veces durante su larga charla consigo misma había tenido la tentación de coger el teléfono y llamar a su mejor amiga para hablar sobre –lo que ella consideraba que era- un horrible suceso en su vida. Afortunadamente, nunca cedió al impulso. Kyoko no pudo ni siquiera encontrar las palabras que necesitaría para explicar todos sus problemas en el momento y Moko-san no estaría de muy buen humor si la despertaba sólo para farfullar sin sentido por el teléfono.

Ella asintió con la cabeza respetuosamente a algunos de los empleados mientras iba de camino a la oficina de Sawara-san. El mensaje que él le había dejado en el teléfono el día anterior era fácil de entender. Todo lo que había dicho era que tenía que ir a su oficina a las 9 de la mañana con la razón de reunirse con alguien relacionado con su nuevo trabajo. Se confundió inmediatamente.

Normalmente, si se presentaba una nueva oferta a ella, Sawara-san mismo repasaba lo que se esperaba de ella en el nuevo _rol_ y discutiría si ella quería aceptar la oportunidad o no. El simple hecho de que ella se tuviera que reunir con alguien para hablar sobre el _rol_, que potencialmente podría ser el nuevo cliente mismo, era extraño. Pero lo que era más confuso era el tono de su voz. Cuando le había dejado el mensaje, sonaba poco natural… casi emocionado. Ella había trabajado con Sawara-san alrededor de un año y podía decir que nunca lo había oído tan alterado.

Por desgracia, ella había tenido poco tiempo para pensar sobre el asunto cuando el problema que tenía con sus propias emociones ocupaba casi todos sus pensamientos.

Mientras se subía al ascensor y presionaba el botón correcto que a llevaría a la oficina principal se dio una sacudida mental, obligándose a calmar su mente. De nada serviría que ella fuera sin una mente clara a la reunión. Su importante sempai estaría decepcionado de ella por su falta de profesionalidad mientras estaba en una reunión de trabajo.

El ascensor sonó, indicando que había llegado ya a la tercera planta y a la división de la agencia de talento. Respiró calmadamente mientras sus tacones resonaban por el suelo de linóleo, deseando mantener un rostro sereno y una sonrisa agradable. Kyoko sólo podía esperar que esta reunión fuera diferente a las otras que había asistido.

No es que no estuviera agradecida de los personajes que le habían dado; eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Pero, siendo honesta consigo misma, ella quería hacer algo más que hacer de chica mala; un cambio. Estaba agradecida por la oportunidad de crear los personajes de Mio y de Natsu, pero estaba asustada de que todo el mundo se quedara con que sólo podrían verla en ese tipo de personalidades –alguien que no podía alejarse de la función de matona en ninguna producción.

Pero por más que no le gustara el papel de antagonista, no rechazaría la oferta simplemente porque no fuera algo que le gustaría retratar en su corazón. No podía rechazar papeles que podrían lanzar su nombre a la industria sólo porque no se ajustaran a sus fantasías; Kuu-sensei se lo había enseñado mientras estuvo aquí. Se permitió un momento para desear verlo otra vez. La sonrisa amable y los bondadosos ojos de su padre temporal harían mucho por su confusa mente y su corazón.

-Ah, justo a tiempo, Kyoko-chan.-La saludó Sawara-san desde detrás de la mesa.

Salió de sus pensamientos y se inclinó cuando llegó a la mesa de su jefe-: Gracias por llamarme, Sawara-san. ¿Dijo algo sobre un nuevo trabajo en el mensaje que me dejó?

Los ojos del hombre mayor brillaron con una emoción inidentificable mientras la estudiaba.

-Eso hice. Y debo decir, estuve muy sorprendido y contento cuando recibí la llamada. Va a ser una gran oportunidad para ti.

Kyoko inclinó la cabeza y lo miró con confusión.

-¿Quién lo llamó, Sawara-san?

-Ese sería yo.

Kyoko giró la cabeza en dirección a la voz y su rápida respiración mostró su sorpresa. Aunque ella no lo había visto por algún tiempo no había duda en la postura encorvada, en el cabello castaño rebelde, en la afilada barbilla, en su informal forma de vestir. Cuando se quitó las gafas de sol una sonrisa torcida le cruzó la cara.

-¡Kurosaki-Kantoku!

El director de su primer trabajo real en la industria del espectáculo pasó sus dedos por su cabeza antes de darle un leve asentimiento y decir-: Yo.

Kyoko sintió que su sonrisa se hacía más grande mientras él caminaba hasta ella, con ojos críticos estudiando su figura antes de asentir una vez a Sawara-san.

-¿Era usted la persona que quería reunirse conmigo hoy?-Preguntó.

-Sip. Sawara, ¿podemos reunirnos en un lugar más privado? Me gustaría discutir plenamente sobre este proyecto con Kyoko.

-Pues claro.-Dijo Sawara mientras se levantaba. Vio la sonrisa de la muchacha y no pudo evitar formar él una mientras guiaba a los dos a través del pasillo a una de las salas de reuniones. Desde que Kyoko había ido a trabajar a su departamento ella le daba una sorpresa tras otra. Realmente su historia era notable; prácticamente se había hecho un sitio en LME a la fuerza sin experiencia en el entretenimiento y, sin embargo, había superado todos los obstáculos que se le habían presentado. El hombre sintió un arrebato de orgullo mientras el famoso director de publicidad y la joven actriz charlaban detrás de él. Tenía que decírselo al presidente; ciertamente, tenía un maravilloso ojo para el talento.

* * *

Kyoko miró las líneas de las páginas frente a ellas una vez más, intentando comprender lo que había oído decir al director.

No parecía posible que realmente él la quisiera a ella para esa parte.

Corrección –_esas _partes.

Era un rodaje de un comercial; aunque ya lo había descubierto puesto que era en eso en lo que se especializaba el director. Sin embargo, esto era muy diferente a todo lo que había visto antes.

El joven de apariencia rebelde sentado frente a ella suspiró cuando la pilló en su aspecto confundido.

-Realmente no es tan difícil de entender.-Dijo antes de tomar un largo sorbo de su lata de café.-Estos comerciales son para una línea de perfumes. La compañía Hirongi quiere sacarlos todos en un llamado a las mujeres de todas las edades y clases. Son cuatro en total.-Se inclinó hacia delante levantando la primera hoja de papel frente a su cara.-El primero es _Innocence_ **(**1**)**. Este está destinado a las adolescentes. El siguiente, _Achieve_ **(**2**)**, comercializado para cualquier mujer adulta –desde las que acaban de salir de la universidad a las que ya han dejado su huella en el mundo laboral.

Puso el papel en la mesa otra vez y una sonrisa le adornó el rostro mientras cogía la información del siguiente anuncio.

-El tercero es _Allure_ **(**3**)** Si bien este no intenta llegar a las más jóvenes, podría ser atractivo para las otras mujeres. El objetivo es centrarse más… en el lado sensual de la mujer.

Kyoko no pudo evitar que un pequeño rubor cubriera sus mejillas con la descripción que él dio sobre el producto. No había manera de que él la quisiera para ese anuncio.

-Y finalmente, está _Fantasy_ **(**4**)**. Otro perfume destinado a todas las edades. No importa lo mayor o cansada que esté una mujer; siempre habrá una parte de ella que siga soñando.

Kyoko estaba cautivada por la mirada de sus ojos. Podía apreciar que realmente no la estaba mirando a ella; en cambio, parecía que estaba viendo el comercial en su mente. Casi podía ver frente a ella las imágenes de lo que él le describía de cada producto. Su pasión por el trabajo era evidente en todo lo que hacía.

-Lo entiendo, Kurosaki-Kantoku. Lo único con lo que tengo problemas es para averiguar para qué me quieren.-Mientras ella secretamente deseaba que él la tuviera en mente para el comercial de Fantasy, la parte más racional de su cerebro le decía que probablemente la quería para la parte de las jóvenes y universitarias.

Kurosaki puso de nuevo el papel en la mesa y se recostó en la silla, dando la sensación de que no tuviera nada más que hacer aparte de sentarse en esa grande habitación y dormir la siesta todo el día.

-En un principio, Hirongi pensó eso también.-Kyoko lanzó una mirada confundida a Sawara-san, quien se limitó a sonreírle con la misma confusión.-Ellos querían hacer cuatro comerciales diferentes con cuatro actrices distintas. Eso… hasta que les expuse mi versión.-Añadió con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cuál es esa versión?-Preguntó-

-Los cuatro estarán separados pero relacionados el uno con el otro. El lanzamiento de las fragancias en este conjunto de comerciales relacionados siguiendo la vida de una mujer es mucho más atrayente para los clientes. Cada mujer es diferente; no sólo una con la otra sino también consigo misma. Todos tenemos diferentes aspectos de nuestra personalidad y quiero mostrar eso en estos anuncios.

Kyoko entendía lo que estaba diciendo y realmente estaba de acuerdo con él. ¿Por qué no deberían las mujeres sentir que podían llevar cualquiera de los perfumes sin importar la edad que tuvieran? Podrías ser una exitosa empresaria y seguir teniendo esos sueños de cuentos de hadas. Su idea tenía sentido y era capaz de ver cómo él sería capaz de relacionar los comerciales.

Pero si ese era el caso, ¿exactamente para qué quería…?

Lo miró a la cara en estado de shock. La sonrisa que le estaba dando era una de un profesor mirando a su alumno, finalmente captando la respuesta que le había forzado a encontrar.

-Sí, quiero que seas la estrella de los cuatro anuncios, Kyoko.

* * *

El lápiz cayó de su mano, rodando por la cara mesa antes de caer inútilmente al suelo.

No hizo ningún intento de pararlo.

No podía.

Estaba completamente congelado en su sitio mientras miraba la escena que se desplegaba frente a él en la televisión.

Normalmente, Sho pasaba por los canales mientras rasgaba su guitarra acústica, dejando que la música viniera a él intentando no forzar el sonido. Si se presionaba a sí mismo demasiado para hacer un ajuste en una canción, los resultados serían horribles y tendría que desechar el proyecto. Por eso, en lugar de ello, dejaba que la música moviera sus dedos a través de las cuerdas de la guitarra. Aunque pareciera que no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que estaba haciendo, sus oídos estaban catalogando cada acorde que hacía el instrumento –guardando aquellos que le gustaban en su memoria para completar luego una nueva canción.

Ahora incluso su guitarra favorita colgaba de su mano mientras el shock se llevaba cada gramo de energía de su cuerpo. Estaba agradecido de que Shoko estuviera en una reunión y no pudiera ser testigo de lo tonto que parecía.

No era que pudiera evitarlo.

Kyoko ya lo había sorprendido cuando apareció frente a él en su disfraz de ángel para su PV. Nunca en un millón de años había pensado que ella podría ser tan…

_¡No lo digas!_ Le gritó su mente.

Y sí, incluso si la mirada de Mio era un poco… linda, en el sentido raro y malvado de la palabra, este personaje que había hecho ella mismo no se parecía nada, absolutamente nada, a cómo la había visto comportarse antes. Cogió el mando a distancia para subir el volumen en la pantalla justo cuando ella comenzó a hablar.

Otra vez el shock llegó a su cuerpo, al igual que el calor que intentaba desesperadamente ignorar, con el bajo y seductivo tono con el que habló. El brillo en sus ojos era cautivador mientras ella pasaba poco a poco su dedo por la cara de una chica horrorizada. Mientras los demás se mostraban aterrorizados, Kyoko tenía una sonrisa seductora en el rostro y unos ojos que brillaban con alegría por el dolor que estaba causando.

Sho estaba pegado al televisor. Un grupo de ninjas atacándolo no podrían moverlo lejos de la pantalla. No tenía más remedio que mirar el deliberado lento movimiento que hacía. Para su horror, escuchó el traicionero sonido saliendo de él cuando ella se sentó en la silla y cruzó esas malditas piernas. Piernas que se prolongaban kilómetros bajo la falta de cinturón que llevaba.

¿Cómo era posible esto?

¡La conocía de toda la vida!

Ella llevaba pantalones cortos en verano; iban a la playa juntos en vacaciones… Demonios, él incluso la había visto en roba interior algunas veces -aunque eso ella no lo supiera- pero aun así…

¿Cuándo demonios había desarrollado unas piernas como esas?

¿Y por qué demonios las estaba mirando?

El programa finalmente fue interrumpido por anuncios y Sho se liberó de cualquiera que fuera el hechizo bajo el que lo había sometido. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en el borde del sofá, con la boca ligeramente abierta y, maldita sea, del panorama que estaba presentando.

-¡No! ¡No!-Se gritó a sí mismo mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos.

Debía de ser algún tipo de truco o algo.

No había manera de que esa chica sin _Sex appeal_ le hubiera hecho eso. Absolutamente, no había manera de que esa aburrida mujer que no podía hacer nada más que servir a los demás lo hubiera… lo hubiera…

-Mierda.-Maldijo con frustración y salió de la habitación. Agarró su teléfono de la mesilla de noche y buscó en su lista de contactos. Varios llamaron su atención cuando aparecieron en su memoria. Mientras marcaba un número en particular abrió su armario comenzando a sacar un nuevo conjunto de ropa.

La risueña voz al otro lado de la línea lo irritó por un momento, pero un pensamiento sobre las dobles D que ella levaba orgullosamente apartó la irritación y la hizo a un lado.

No había otra explicación para eso. Él simplemente había estado mucho tiempo entre las mujeres; esa era la única razón que explicaba lo que había pasado cuando vio a Kyoko en la pantalla. Nada más podía tener sentido.

Enviando un rápido mensaje a Shoko para que no lo molestara, salió del edificio hacia el coche negro que lo esperaba en la curva. Haciendo a un lado su mal humor, se convirtió en su encanto natural para la belleza que había ido a su llamado. Antes de que la noche acabara, él se aseguraría de que todos aquellos pensamientos que había tenido sobre esa mujer aburrida se borraran de su memoria

* * *

Tsuruga Ren volvió a poner su sonrisa de caballero mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo de LME. Estaba acostumbrado a los suspiros de las muchas admiradoras que lo rodeaban pero éstos no hicieron nada para que cambiara su destino. Una sola mujer flotaba en su mente mientras sus largas piernas lo llevaron a la sección LoveMe de la agencia de entretenimiento.

A pesar de que le gustaría estar irritado por las constantes intromisiones de su manager, que caminaba a lago con una sonrisa de complicidad en el rostro, no podía simplemente hacer el esfuerzo. Había pasado alrededor de una semana desde que había visto a Kyoko y Yashiro se había asegurado de tener que volver al edificio antes de sus obligaciones de la tarde. La bicicleta estaba anclada en la entrada por lo que Ren sabía que ella estaba en el edificio. Una vez Yashiro la vio, sugirió _muy sutilmente_ que la invitara a comer para hablar un poco sobre el horario de rodaje de la próxima semana de la película Black Jack. Su propio deseo de ver a la joven ganó a cualquier enfado que sintió cuando su vida amorosa volvía a ser objeto de intromisión de Yashiro.

Él sabía que el hombre junto a él ponía todas sus buenas intenciones en lo que hacía, pero a veces se permitía hacerse esperanzas sólo para que éstas fueran aplastadas una vez más bajo la recluta número uno de LoveMe. La paciencia era su única amiga en ese momento.

Llevar las cosas con demasiada prisa con Kyoko podría lanzarlo a él a su lista negra de la forma más rápida que nada podría hacer para evitarlo. Había probado el punto una y otra vez con todo lo que hacía. Desde sus bromas acerca de besarla en su apartamento, al beso en la mejilla el día de San Valentín o a la declaración que hizo hace poco en la fiesta de Dark Moon.

Ren suspiró mientras las puertas se abrían y comenzó su camino a la sala que le habían asignado. Parecía que con cada paso que avanzaba con ella, retrocedía tres. La atenta y gentil niña que había conocido diez años atrás se había ido… gracias a las acciones crueles de ese bastardo de Fuwa. Él estaba tratando con todo todas sus fuerzas. Los sentimientos que tenía por ella sólo parecían incrementarse con el paso de los días. Él quería quererla, protegerla; cuidarla en todos los sentidos posibles… pero, por ahora, él era simplemente su sempai.

Ren dudaba de que alguna vez lo hubiera visto como un hombre.

-¡Mo! ¿Por qué siempre te comportas así?

-¡Pero Moko-san!

Una sonrisa genuina vino a la cara de Ren al escuchar los desvaríos de las dos mejores amigas tras las puertas de LoveMe. Yashiro se rio entre dientes junto a él mientras se acercaban a la habitación. Levantó la mano para golpear la puerta, pero ésta se abrió con fuerza, golpeándolo a él en el hombro –tenía la guardia baja. Gracias a los muchos que llevaba haciendo él mismo sus escenas de riesgo, así como también a la rutina de ejercicios, pudo mantenerse en pie a pesar del dolor que le atravesaba el hombro.

-¡Ya te he dicho que estoy ocupada!-dijo Kotonami Kanae mientras intentaba pasar por la puerta que acababa de abrir.

-Pero Moko…-Kyoko cortó su réplica con un jadeo al ver su amado sempai de pie al otro lado de la puerta. A medida que sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los obsidiana de él, tuvo que esforzarse por mantener fuera de su rostro al rubor que amenazaba con delatarla.

_Cálmate, Kyoko. Te has preparado para esto. Has practicado mucho toda la noche sólo para ser capaz de hablarle con normalidad. ¡No te eches atrás ahora!_

Se tuvo que dar otra charla mental antes de poder abrir la boca. Pero cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de decir se perdió en el aire que tomó nada más ver el arrugado abrigo, el hombro izquierdo ligeramente caído, los dedos curvados sobre él… ahogó su grito con las manos.

-¡Tsuruga-san! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No me diga que esto se lo hicimos nosotras!-Dijo mientras las lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos. Miró a Moko-san, que sólo atinó a abrir la boca en shock empalideciendo. Kyoko se encogió al saber que ellas habían hecho daño a su sempai.

-Por favor, no os preocupéis por eso, Mogami-san, Kotonami-san. Está bien…

Kanae no podía encontrar su voz para disculparse. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? ¡Parecía que ella misma intentaba acabar con su carrera incluso antes de empezar con ella! ¡No sólo había herido a Uesugi Hiou –que venía de una de las familias más famosas de los alrededores, sin mencionar que tenía mucha más experiencia actuando que ella- si no que ahora tenía que herir al actor estrella de Japón! Por una vez en su vida, Kanae deseó que un gran agujero se abriera bajo sus pies y la escondiera de las miradas de todo el mundo.

-¡No! ¡Definitivamente no está bien, Tsuruga-san! ¡Lo hemos hecho daño! Maldita sea… soy una kohai inútil. No debería estar a su alrededor… ni siquiera en el mismo país que usted. Lo siento, soy una persona horrible e inútil.-Murmuró Kyoko mientras parecía que intentaba encogerse sobre sí misma, reprendiéndose por su propia estupidez.

Ren odió verla degradándose a sí misma de ese modo e intentó tranquilizarla de nuevo-: Mogami-san, te puedo asegurar que estoy bien. Sólo ha sido un pequeño accidente. No estoy herido, después de todo.

Ella no escuchó sus palabras y continuó ahogándose en su propia tristeza. Kanae finalmente se hartó de aquel discurso y, cogiéndola de los hombros, le gritó-: ¡Mo! ¡Estoy harta de escucharte! ¡Fui yo quién lo golpeó así que deja de quejarte!-Kyoko miró a su amiga con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Pero… era yo la que estaba molestando y fue por eso por lo que abriste la puerta de esa manera.

-No me estabas molestado…-Se quejó en voz baja Kanae.

-Moko-san.-Susurró casi con reverencia la otra muchacha.

Yashiro se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo la atención de todos-: Ren, tal vez deberías revisar ese brazo; sólo por si acaso.

-Yashiro-san, estoy…

-¡Deje de decir que está bien si ni siquiera se ha asegurado de ello!-Exigió Kyoko con tristeza, preocupándose por su sempai.-Por favor, déjeme asegurarme de que está bien.

No había forma de negarse a esos ojos suplicantes. Ren suspiró mientras aceptaba en un asentimiento; su sonrisa le calentó el corazón cuando ella lo tomó de la manga con suavidad.

-Bien, entre y siéntese.-Dijo mientras lo llevaba a la habitación de LoveMe.

Kanae vio su ventaja con Ren entrando a la habitación con los ojos entrecerrados. Aunque Kyoko no era consciente de los sentimientos por ella, Kanae sabía que Ren cuidaba a Kyoko como algo mucho más que su kohai. Nadie se pasaba tanto tiempo con un compañero de trabajo, por no decir nada de esos caros regalos –como el cristal que le regaló por su cumpleaños- si no guarda ciertos sentimientos hacia esa persona.

Por mucho que no quisiera perder su importancia a ojos de su amiga, accedió –casi a regañadientes- dejarlos solos por el momento. Nada más que el silencio era la solución al sufrimiento que le estaba causando al hombre.

El manager la observaba cuando ella cerró la puerta y salió de la habitación. Se sorprendió ligeramente por la sonrisa de agradecimiento que recibió. Su cabello grueso y oscuro cayó sobre sus hombros mientras ella pasó junto a él con orgullo.

-No esperes que esto se convierta en un hábito.-Dijo, por encima del hombro.

-Por supuesto que no, Kotonami-san.-Dijo con satisfacción apenas contenida.-Déjame acompañarte.

* * *

Mientras Kyoko hacía la chaqueta a un lado y comenzaba a desabrochar con cuidado los botones de la camisa, Ren comenzó a reconsideras su decisión de permitir que ella lo examinara.

Tuvo que apartar la mirada de su dulce rostro tan pronto como ella, con sus delicados dedos, comenzó a acariciar los músculos de su pecho y brazo. Sólo gracias a los varios años que llevaba actuando fue capaz de mantener la compostura y no tirar de ella para atraparla entre sus brazos y besarla; besarla hasta quitarle el aliento.

Con todo el control que poseía, se obligó a mantener las manos a los lados y disfrutar, simplemente, de la agradable sensación de su tacto. Se rio mentalmente; este podría ser el único privilegio que obtendría de sus manos y tenía que disfrutar de él.

Cerró los ojos y el resto de sus sentidos se centraron en cada movimiento que hacía la joven junto a él. Podía oler el aroma a cítricos de su cabello mientras se inclinaba sobre él.

Se le erizó la piel cuando sus manos suaves y sedosas trazaron las líneas duras de su cuerpo. Sólo podía oír su respiración, ligeramente agitada como el pulso que escuchaba en sus oídos. Ren respiró profundamente para calmarse.

Trabajar junto a ella como Caín y Setsu le había brindado la oportunidad de estar en su presencia mucho más cerca de lo que jamás pensó que estaría. Sin embargo, siempre había habido una barrera que los separaba. Nunca había disfrutado del placer de sentir sus delicadas manos sobre su bronceada piel. Decenas de escenarios se mostraron en su mente y, demonios, tuvo que volver a respirar profundamente para enfriar su sangre.

Cuando sintió que tenía cierto control, giró la cabeza para mirar a la hermosa creatura que se tendía sobre él. Ren estaba seguro de que estaba alucinado cuando vio el furioso sonrojo en sus mejillas y la forma lenta en la que sus ojos recorrían su figura. No había forma de que ella lo estuviera mirando como a un hombre. ¿O sí? Ella había entrado en el baño, lo había pillado desnudo en la ducha y ni una pizca de rosa había aparecido en sus mejillas entonces. Ren había expuesto mucho más de su cuerpo posando para fotos que en ese momento. Terminó decidiendo que tal vez estaba simplemente molesta por lo ocurrido; él la llamó en voz baja intentando distraerla de sus reflexiones.

-Mogami-san.

-¿Eh?-Kyoko chillo y apartó las manos de él.

Él frunció el ceño, distorsionando sus hermosos rasgos, al dirigirle una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Está todo bien?

-S-Sí, Tsuruga-san. Tenía razón, parece que no se ha lesionado.-Balbuceó mientras intentaba mantener lejos el rubor, girándose y dándole un poco de privacidad para que se vistiera. Por no decir que realmente estaba intentado quitar a la fuerza el sonrojo de su cara.

-¿De qué estabais hablando tú y Kotonami-san que os tenía tan distraídas cuando llegué?-Preguntó.

-Eh… yo quería ver si ella podía pasar un rato después del trabajo conmigo. Tenía una buena noticia que quería compartir con ella.

Ren se puso de pie frente a ella, completamente vestido.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Es algo que yo pueda saber también?-Preguntó, con un brillo burlón en la mirada.

Kyoko tragó saliva al ver cómo la miraba y trató, en vano, calmar a su agitado corazón.

-¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto, Tsuruga-san!

-Bueno, entonces permíteme llevarte a comer; así podremos hablar de ello.

Kyoko asintió con su consentimiento y le permitió acompañarla a la puerta. Ella quería hablar de su nuevo papel con su sempai y la perspectiva de una comida era algo que le convenía.

Yashiro los estaba esperando en el coche de Ren en el garaje de LME. Ella le brindó una brillante sonrisa y se centró en la conversación que mantenía con él. Esperaba que, hablando con Yashiro, lograría calmar sus nervios que todavía parecían descontrolados con el recuerdo de la piel de su sempai bajo sus manos.

Día uno intentando actuar con normalidad frente a su sempai: fracaso.

* * *

_**(**1**) **Inocencia_

_**(**2**) **Lograr_

_**(**3**) **Atractivo_

_**(**4**) **Fantasía_

_**N/T: **Como son los nombres de los perfumes y en inglés parecen más chulos e interesantes, los he dejado sin traducir. Espero que no moleste, porque en mi sincera y humilde opinión creo que tanto "Inocencia", "Lograr", "atractivo" y "Fantasía" son unos nombres muy cutres para algo tan interesante como viene siendo una colonia. Bueno, si eso ha logrado incomodar a alguien, lo cambiaré._

_Ahora bien, con esto, me despido. Dejad reviews si queréis más..._

* * *

.

.

.

¿Review?

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaymer: **Skip Beat! no pertenece a nadie de esta comunidad si no a la maravillosa Yoshiki Nakamura.

**N/T: **Esta historia NO es mía. Pertenece a **halfdemonfan**. Esta es una traducción autorizada, así que nada de culparme de plagio o algo parecido.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Kyoko se sentó con la pequeña bolsa que había traído con ella en la silla de maquillaje. Ni siquiera la magia de los cosméticos podía distraerla de los acontecimientos de esa mañana. Desde que había recibido el guion del siguiente episodio de _Box R_ el otro día, su mente había estado ocupada por la escena que tenía que rodar en tan sólo unos días.

Sabía que en parte estaba siendo infantil. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era actuar y ser su personaje para realizar el rodaje, pero seguía sin poder dejar de sentir vergüenza; por alguna razón, se sentía incapaz cuando pensaba sobre la escena. Ella había hecho todo lo posible por sacarlo de su mente por el momento. Había un trabajo por hacer y no había nada que pudiera ayudarla en su papel.

La larga peluca castaña que le habían colocado caía a su alrededor en pequeñas ondas. No utilizaron lentillas de color para ocultar sus ojos dorados; pero el delineador de ojos negros y la máscara de pestañas que le había puesto hacían que sus características resaltaran. El conjunto que le habían puesto estaba a la moda pero a la vez era conservador: un simple par de tejanos bien ajustados, junto con un cinturón de cuero marrón, una camiseta color melocotón al estilo campesino y unas bailarinas blancas. Aquella era su vestimenta para el día. Los únicos accesorios que llevaba eran un par de pendientes de plata y un collar con una cruz.

Kyoko estudió su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba frente a ella. Se veía bien, pero sabía que no era lo que necesitaba para la imagen de su personaje en el comercial de _Innocence_. Cerrando los ojos, respiró hondo varias veces, aclarando la mente de todo, poniéndose en escena. Los problemas con su nuevo guion, su venganza e incluso su sempai… todo eso voló mientras ella pensaba en su papel.

Kurosaki-Kantoku le había dicho que este comercial sería el retrato de una mujer joven en la universidad. Él quería que ella fuera fresca, soñadora y emocionada sobre su siguiente paso en esta etapa de la vida. Como Kyoko nunca había tenido una vida normal como estudiante para basarse en la experiencia, ella pensaba en todas las cosas que había visto en los estudiantes universitarios.

En ocasiones, algunos iban al Daruyuma durante la hora de la cena. También había visto a algunas universitarias durante sus clases de actuación. Como ella no era una fan de muchas de ellas, que tendían a ser molestas y egoístas, además de ególatras, sabía que no tenía que centrarse en eso. El resto de los estudiantes no actuaban muy diferente con respecto a los otros grupos que había visto en la escuela antes.

Tal vez la única diferencia estaba en que ellos eran un poco mayores y ahora estaban centrados en cosas más importantes, como sus futuras carreras. Bien, también era verdad que en la universidad era dónde la gente conocía a sus futuras parejas. Había escuchado a Okami-san hablar sobre cómo conoció a su marido durante sus años como universitaria –a pesar de que nunca hizo más que un semestre de magisterio. Mientras que Kyoko prefería ignorar la parte de "búsqueda de novio-futuro marido", eso no sería lo que una mujer joven haría en la universidad.

Ella sería feliz –eso le resultaría fácil de hacer.

Ella debería centrarse en su carrera –una vez más, una parte simple del asunto.

Ella debería estar abierta a conocer a alguien y enamorarse –bueno, dos de tres no estaba tan mal, ¿no?

Sacudió la cabeza violentamente y se obligó a mantener esos pensamientos negativos lejos. No había líneas en esos comerciales; toda emoción de su personaje tenía que mostrarse claramente en sus expresiones faciales y su lenguaje corporal. Por lo que había entendido, Kurosaki-Kantoku estaría filmando las interacciones entre ella y el resto del equipo y luego, el tema musical que pondrían para acompañar el comercial con algunas palabras dionales sobre el producto del que hablaban de un actor de voz. Para que ella hiciera esto exitosamente, tendría que mostrarse más abierta con los hombres; hacer contacto visual con ellos, tal vez algún toque casual… coquetear sería lo mejor.

La parte más oscura de su personalidad intentó onvadirle la cabeza, pero ella la empujó hacia atrás antes de que pusiera salirse de control. Ella podría hacer esto, no era como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes. Por otra parte, eso era lo que había hecho estallar a sus demonios violentamente sobre ella unos pocos segundos. Todo lo que ella había descrito podría estar, de alguna mantera, relacionado con ese bastardo Visual-Kei **(**1**)** que la hizo a un lado como si fuera basura.

Ella tuvo que empujar esos recuerdos lejos en el fondo de su mente por el momento. Los pensamientos propios de su edad tuvieron que ser traídos de vuelta a su mente para completar con éxito esta parte y no había manera de que ella no terminara este trabajo. Finalmente, después de tantos baches en el camino le habían dado un papel hacer algo que no era el carácter de una 'chica mala'. Kurosaki-Kantoku había puesto una gran cantidad de confianza y fe en ella y no iba a fallarle ahora.

Con los ojos endurecidos, se fue al vestuario y se dirigió hasta el equipo de filmación. Ella demostraría a todos que Mogami Kyoko era una verdadera actriz.

* * *

Kurosaki se sentó mirando a la mujer joven caminar hasta el patio del campus de la universidad que había logrado adquirir para el rodaje. Muchos de los estudiantes reales del campus estaban detrás de las áreas de sección hablando entre ellos acerca de la sesión que tenían la suerte de presenciar. Ellos no eran lo suficientemente ruidosos como para interrumpir el rodaje y tenía planeando utilizar una pista de música para poner de fondo al comercial, así que no le preocupaba su presencia. Mientras hablaran entre sí no le importaba lo que hacían.

Mientras llamó a todos a tomar sus lugares se fijó en la apariencia de Kyoko. El conjunto era moderno, bastante - sin ser revelador, y encajaba en el perfil de una mujer universitaria joven. Su largo cabello castaño le enmarcaba la cara perfectamente y cuando ella le sonrió a sus compañeros de reparto con un motivo en concreto, se veía exactamente como lo que él le había querido. Hasta ahora, las cosas iban encajando en su lugar tal como él había esperado.

Decidió alejarse de la vista frente a él y en su lugar ver el rodaje desde el punto de vista de la cámara. Un pequeño monitor se colocó junto a él de inmediato y pidió la acción.

La cámara siguió a Kyoko, mientras caminaba por las escaleras de hormigón de la escuela con un rebote a su paso. Su sonrisa era emocionada y contagiosa paraa los que la rodeaban. Ella saludaba de vez en cuando a la gente cerca de ella.

Ella llegó al patio y sus ojos recorrieron la zona, formando un puchero lindo en su cara cuando no encontró a los que ella estaba buscando. Mientras tanto, la cámara se centró en la cara en ese momento, el espectador no podría ver otra cosa que las dos manos que taparon sus ojos. Hubo un momento en que se puso tensa - agarrando su bolso con más seguridad en sus manos - antes de que una amplia sonrisa iluminara su rostro. Una mujer joven de la misma edad se asomó por encima del hombro también sonriendo. No le quitó las manos de sus ojos, pero los dos empezaron a bromear de ida y vuelta. Aunque no se oían las palabras, era muy fácil para el espectador imaginar la burla alegre que tenía lugar entre las dos amigas.

En poco tiempo, tres personas más se sumaron a la diversión. Ahora, el grupo, más grande, se trasladó a una zona de sombra del patio para seguir riendo y bromenadno entre sí. Se llevaron tentempiés y dos chicos comenzaron una pelea dramática por el último zumo, lo que causó que las chicas rieran hasta que las lágrimas se formaran en las esquinas de sus ojos. En un movimiento audaz, el más alto de los dos hombres le arrebató la caja y corrió a ponerse detrás de Kyoko - de rodillas detrás de ella la forma sentada y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su torso. Como él puso su cabeza rubia sobre su hombro se quejó en voz alta e hizo pucheros, como un niño, diciendo que el otro chico era malo.

El grupo estalló en carcajadas una vez más, aunque esta vez las mejillas de Kyoko se tiñeron de un rosa muy bonito. El hombre alto quitó la cabeza de su hombro, pero dejó a sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. A medida que la cámara se enfocaba, se la veía girar la cabeza para echar un vistazo a él por encima del hombro. A pesar de todo el grupo estaba en el final del rodaje, el espectador podía ver las sonrisas que tenían esos dos.

La escena acabó y Kurosaki se levantó para hacer su camino hacia los actores, pensando que realmente quería hablar sólo con uno.

Una sola toma.

Eso fue todo lo que tomó llegar a la perfección a sus ojos.

El grupo se había conocido esa mañana, pero todos se habían juntado sin problemas. Parecía que habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo po la forma en que bromeaba de ida y vuelta.

Y ese momento en la final...

No se habían dado instrucciones específicas para que el grupo no interactuara entre sí de la forma en que un grupo de jovenes de la universidad lo haría. La ventaja añadida de un comienzo de relación aparentemente nueva era justo lo que el comercial necesitaría atraer al espectador. La inclinación tímida a la cabeza, la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios carnosos, y el rosa bonito que había teñido sus mejillas le había dado la apariencia de una mujer que enamorada. ¿Qué mejor para acabar con el comercial de _Innocence_ que con el florecimiento de un nuevo amor?

El primer rodaje se había dado sin ningún problema, lo que puso una sonrisa engreída en su rostro. Esa era la razón por la que había ido a reunirse con la junta directiva del grupo Hirongi. Relacionar las cuatro fragancias juntas y crear una historia sobre la vida de una mujer iba a tener mucho más impacto en cada espectador- y nadie más que él podría haberse imaginado un trabajo así para este proyecto en el que la joven a la que seguía la pista trabajaría. Respetaba a su profesionalismo y su talento, más que a la mayoría de los actores y actrices que trabajaban con él en estos días. Si él le daba una tarea, sabía sin duda que la llevaría a cabo.

* * *

_**N/T: **PERDOOOOOOOOON! Lo siento, de verdad, he tardado muchísimo y ni siquiera vengo con el capítulo completo. Soy una mala persona. Lo sé, lo siento. Como me tardaba mucho en traducir decidí subir una parte; algo asó como un adelanto para que os quedéis con las ganas y calmar un poco el hambre que tendréis de esta historia. Volveré con el capítulo completo pronto, antes de una semana. Y será un gran logro para mí, ¿no? O al menos eso espero. He estado enfermita en la cama y no podía hacer mucho. Además, estoy de vacaciones y, como la saludable persona que soy, he salido a la playa y a la piscina a ventilarme y rato, que mantengo mucho tiempo encerrada en casa. Bueno, básicamente porque he decidido tener una vida me he tardado tanto, lo siento. Olvidaré que tengo una vida fuera de esto hasta que tenga el capítulo completo._

* * *

.

.

.

¿Review?

.

.

.


End file.
